Contos da Meia Noite
by Nynaah Black
Summary: Shortfics, oneshots, songfics de todos os shippers, feitas a meia noite ou de madrugada .
1. Chapter 1

Aqui postarei fics, feitas a noite. Aproveitando a minha insônia diária... Mas gostaria de pedir que mandassem, por review, o shipper que gostariam de ler. Só pra constar escrevo de tudo, até Dumbledore e Hermione, só não escrevo **Yaoi, Yuri, **Shoujo-ai, Shonen-ai, Orange, Lemon, resumindo não escrevo histórias homossexuais, não que eu tenha preconceito, é que eu não tenho idéia de como escrever. Vou peensar em escrever uma se o ser me implorar muuuito, mas só pensar.

Todos, repito, **todos os personagens da Saga Harry Potter são bem vindos**, não aceito sugestões pra casais tipo Percy Jackson e Hermione. **POs também são bem vindos**, só preciso de uma **fichinha** com: nome, idade, casa, se estuda em Hogwarts, se não estudar de qual escola é, características (tanto físicas, quanto mentais), se joga quadribol, qual a posição, essas coisas. Qual o shipper que desejam tem que estar junto. E se as características baterem com a de algum personagem de outro livro, eu **anularei** da minha lista.

Agora chega de lengalenga. Vou para a parte mais importante:

Se tiverem vários reviews com o mesmo casal, é certo que eu vou fazer sobre ele...

Pode sugerir sempre o mesmo casal, mas só se quiser.

Pode mandar coisas inusitadas tipo Remus/Dominique, não me importo.

Todas as histórias serão oneshot, ou terá no máximo **três** partes, nada muito grande. Então será **oneshot** ou **shortfic**.

Posso fazer **songfic**, mas tem que mandar **o casal mais a musica**, pode ser inglês, português, francês, italiano, alemão, não importa, eu vou colocar a tradução.

E é isso, agora só aguardo os pedidos.


	2. Chapter 2

À pedido da Mirian Black Lupin

Fred olhava pra Lua. Ficou sem sono e resolveu olhar o céu noturno, algo que sempre o encantou.

Então olhando aquele céu, aquelas estrelas, se percebeu pensando em olhos que lhe lembravam estrelas, de tão ridiculamente grandes e brilhantes. Lembrou-se dos olhos azuis extremamente encantadores, suas estrelas favoritas. Lembrou-se também da pele extremamente alva, que parecia, aos seus olhos, o brilho pálido da Lua sobre o gramado.

E lá estava ele, novamente, com os pensamentos presos na Lua. Na sua Lua. Não, na sua Luna. Sim, Luna Lovegood era a de seus pensamentos.

Para ele, ela era como o céu, os olhos eram estrelas, a pele o brilho da Lua e os cabelos eram o Sol.

(*-*) – (*-*) – (*-*) – (*-*) – (*-*) – (*-*) – (*-*) – (*-*) – (*-*) – (*-*)

Luna olhava o pôr do Sol, algo que sempre a encantou.

Naquele momento o Sol estava laranja, a cor dos cabelos dele. O céu, estranhamente azul, era da cor dos olhos dele. E a única nuvem que havia no céu, parecia com a sua pele branca.

Ela sempre o admirara, sempre o achara bonito e inteligente, e era uma das únicas pessoas que sabiam distinguir ele do irmão gêmeo.

"_Mas ele nunca me deu bola_", pensava ela. Mas era visível a sua enganação, o garoto não tirava os olhos de cima dela.

(*-*) – (*-*) – (*-*) – (*-*) – (*-*) – (*-*) – (*-*) – (*-*) – (*-*) – (*-*)

Fred caminhava lentamente pelo bosque. Visivelmente cansado, dormira mal na noite passada. Conseguira dormir apenas quando o Sol já nascia no horizonte. Pensara na loirinha durante horas a fio.

Enquanto caminhava achou uma grande arvore, deitou-se em suas raízes.

Lembrava-se do dia que chegara a Hogwarts, no seu quarto ano.

"Estava em uma cabine com o seu irmão, quando de repente uma pequena garota, que aparentava ter onze anos mais ou menos, apareceu, pediu pra entrar dizendo que o resto do trem estava lotado. Ela carregava uma revista nas mãos, o nome da revista era algo como _O Pasquim_. Sentou-se na janela e se pôs a ler a revista de cabeça para baixo, ele estranhara no inicio, mas se acostumou e achou linda a maneira que a menina passava os olhos pelas linhas, acreditando fortemente em tudo o que lia. Ela terminou de ler e se apresentou, falou de vários seres estranhos, os _Narguilés_, _Bufadores de chifre enrugado_, _Testrálios_, também falou dos poderes dos gnomos de jardim e de vários outras criaturas. Depois a menina encostou a cabeça na janela e começou a olhar sonhadoramente para a paisagem que passava rapidamente, logo adormeceu, era como um anjo, seu anjo. E a partir daquele dia, ele se viu com olhos para apenas uma garota, uma certa loira de olhos azuis e pele clarinha.".

(*-*) – (*-*) – (*-*) – (*-*) – (*-*) – (*-*) – (*-*) – (*-*) – (*-*) – (*-*)

Luna acordara cedo pela manhã e foi a procura de seres extraordinários pelo bosque, tinha a sensação de que aquele dia seria o seu "Dia de Sorte".

Ela caminhou, caminhou e caminhou, mas não conseguia achar nada. Sua mente se desviava facilmente de tudo o que tentava se focar. Para onde ia? Para um ruivo, um chamado Fred Weasley.

Pensava em como o conhecera.

"Caminhava pelo trem procurando uma cabine vazia, quando de repente ela avistou uma com apenas dois garotos ruivos, eles não pareciam estar no primeiro ano como ela, tinham uns catorze anos, por ai. Ela entrou e perguntou se podia ficar, eles assentiram sorrindo meigamente, foi ai que ela o viu, o garoto tinha os olhos mais brilhantes que os do gêmeo, e ele parecia ser mais descontraído que o outro. Foi "paixão a primeira vista". Ela se sentou na janela e leu a revista _O Pasquim_ daquele mês. Quando terminou, resolveu puxar assunto e se apresentou. Logo descobriu que o ruivo dos olhos brilhantes se chamava Fred e o outro George. Ela contou tudo o que sabia sobre as criaturas das quais o pai lhe falava. E então adormeceu.".

Ela estava distraída e acabou tropeçando, caiu sentada no chão, pois por instinto se virou durante a queda.

- Luna! Você esta bem?

A garota olhou pra cima e se deparou com incríveis e brilhantes olhos azuis, os seus favoritos, os seus céus.

- Sim, estou bem Fred!

O ruivo a olhou com uma careta.

- Como sabe que sou eu? A única pessoa que eu achava que nos distinguia era a Hermione, mas vejo que não é só ela.

- Respondendo a sua pergunta, os seus olhos são mais brilhantes e mais bonitos que os de George. – respondeu sorrindo envergonhada.

- Obrigado, mas me deixe te ajudar. – respondeu o garoto corado.

Ele a puxou pela mão, mas acabou puxando forte demais. O corpo da garota foi contra o seu e obviamente o seu rosto também. Os lábios se juntaram, os olhos se fecharam, e Fred pediu passagem para um beijo mais profundo, que logo foi concedida pela menina. Eles se beijaram por incontáveis segundos, ou minutos, ou talvez horas.

Separaram-se ofegantes. Luna colou sua testa na dele e encarou suas imensidões azuis.

- Eu te amo desde o momento que te vi pela primeira vez. – falou a garota.

- Na cabine número 54 do Expresso de Hogwarts, que coincidência, pois eu também te amo desde o momento que coloquei os olhos em você.

Os dois coraram, mas logo juntaram os lábios novamente.

- Luna – disse o garoto se afastando –, isso ainda não é um pedido oficial, mas – falou se ajoelhando –, aceita namorar comigo?

- Sim! – falou Luna o puxando pela mão e o beijando calorosamente.

Eles caminharam pelo bosque, passaram por campinas, clareiras, animais e criaturas. Luna pegou um coelhinho pra ela, salvou um patinho e ensinou um passarinho a voar. Molharam os pés num laguinho que havia perto d'A Toca, saíram de lá encharcados, Luna culpava Fred e Fred culpava Luna.

Andavam pelo pátio da casa de mãos dadas, quando encontraram o Weasley jogando quadribol com Harry e Hermione no campinho improvisado. Todos se surpreenderam ao ver o novo casal, mas parabenizaram.

(*-*) – (*-*) – (*-*) – (*-*) – (*-*) – (*-*) – (*-*) – (*-*) – (*-*) – (*-*)

Não se sabia como Luna aguentou a morte do amado durante a Batalha de Hogwarts, mas ela sumiu por anos e quando voltou estava casada com Neville Longbottom. Diziam que ela ainda amava o ruivo e que conversava com o seu espírito, como ela fazia isso? Simples, ela foi até a floresta e recuperou a Pedra da Ressurreição. Dizem também que ela se casou com Neville pois sentia uma pequena atração pelo homem, mas nada chegava aos pés do que sentia pelo seu ruivo.

(*-*) – (*-*) – (*-*) – (*-*) – (*-*) – (*-*) – (*-*) – (*-*) – (*-*) – (*-*)

Luna assistia o Sol se pôr pela janela do quarto, lágrimas incessantes caiam dos seus olhos, molhando a sua fina blusa de algodão, e causando arrepios quando o vento soprava pela janela aberta. Soluçava abertamente para despejar todas as suas emoções.

Lembrava-se perfeitamente de cada toque, cada beijo, cada abraço, cada palavra, cada promessa. Ah! As promessas. Muitas cumpridas. Muitas descumpridas, dentre elas a que mais marcou: a promessa de viver com ela pra sempre, até ficarem velhinhos cheios de rugas e com cabelos branquinhos, como dizia o ruivo.

Sentiu um par de mãos na sua cintura. Olhou pra trás esperando ver o seu marido, mas o que viu fez se abrir um sorriso brilhante em seu rosto. Ela viu o seu amado. O seu Sol. O seu Porto Seguro. O seu céu. O seu Fred.

- Fred! Por que sumiu por tanto tempo? Por que me deixou aqui? Sozinha? Eu senti a sua falta, sabia? Todos disseram pra eu te esquecer, que você não ia voltar! Mas eu disse que não, então você começou a não responder meus chamados pela Pedra da Ressurreição, e eu percebi que você tinha saído da minha vida pra sempre. Que eu tinha te perdido.

- É ai que você se engana, meu amor. Eu nunca sai de perto de você. Eu sempre estive aqui – falou apontando para o coração da garota –. No seu coração, e eu sei que agora ele é ocupado por outra pessoa...

- Não! Você nunca será substituído! Eu nunca deixei de te amar! Nunca! E nunca vou deixar de pensar em você! Jamais! Tudo o que eu vejo me lembra você, das coisas mais simples, até as mais complexas.

- Saiba então, que meu último pensamento foi você. A última imagem que veio a minha mente foi você! As minhas últimas palavras foram "Eu te amo", mesmo sendo apenas um sussurro, naquela hora foi mais que isso pra mim, foi como se eu tivesse falado para o mundo todo! Como se eu tivesse gritado para todos saberem que eu te amo! Saiba Luna, que eu sempre te amarei, e que o "Até que a morte nos separe" não se aplica comigo.

E então ele se foi, pra sempre, mas não do coração da pequena garota loira de olhos sonhadoramente azuis.

_N/A: Tentei fazer o mais dramático possível, mas eu sei que eu não consegui... No Word deu 4 paginas ficou meio grande eu sei, mas não dava pra ser menor..._

**Mirian Black Lupin: **Obrigada pelo seu review! Uhuu! Eu tenho uma leitora! Quando quiser é só pedir falou?


End file.
